Race To Witch Mountain II
by rubyangel98
Summary: Such a witty title.   Sara and Seth come back to earth, yadda yadda ya, you know the drill. Re-posted, because I can actually spell now. Canon romance...So far.Dun dun dun. T to be safe.
1. Oneeeee

RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN II

I Don't flippin own these guys.

Ugh, it's hideous to read this again. By some miracle, it might turn out ok. Haven't watched the movie in so long...

Erm, if you want me to post the next chapter, review. If I don't get a comment in say, a week, I'll just take it off again.

Can't think of anything else to say right now, so, on with the story.

…...

Beep beep. Beep beep.

That was the first sound Jack Bruno heard when he got into his black mustang. He picked up the thing that was making the noise, and felt excitement bubble up inside him. He looked up at the only other occupant of the car, his companion and friend, Alex Friedman, and saw an identical expression on her face. Not being able to resist the urge, he pressed the green button on the side of the device. What he saw gave him quite a shock.

Sara's face filled the tiny screen, looking battered and bruised, but above all else, scared."Jack Bruno! We require your assistance immediately!" Sara yelled. "Where are you?" Jack shouted back. "Two kilometers south from the destination where we first met!" Sara yelled, fighting off something he couldn't see. "Help, please hel-!" She screamed, just before something blue splattered across the screen, obscuring her face. "Sara!" Jack exclaimed worriedly, clutching the screen so hard it was in danger of cracking. "Whats wrong?" Alex asked him in concern. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, not quite knowing how to answer that question. Hell! Even he wasn't quite sure. "I think...I think Seth and Sara are on Earth again". Alex's pretty eyes lit up, but Jack held up a tanned hand before she could say anything. "But something's wrong, and we're going to help,right now". Alex gaped at him for little less than a second, before she was slammed back in her seat by the shear force of the sudden acceleration.

Jack clutched the steering wheel, and couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind, when his life had become so very different.

Oh that's right.

When a couple of very strange-yet utterly wonderful alien kids hopped into the back of an old, ugly cab.

…...

However, five minutes later, parked in front of an abandoned office building, Jack was getting pretty frustrated. "AAAAGGGHH!" He yelled in annoyance, banging his head against the steering wheel. "Look, I'm sure their here somewhere" Alex said, trying to stop him from giving up their search. "There's no one here!" Jack huffed, scowling.

"Do you think someones trying to punk us?" He added, wondering out loud. Alex sighed, and was about to make a snippy remark when a shrill scream pierced the emptiness of the streets. Alex and Jack barely nodded to each other before jumping out of the car and sprinting behind the deserted office building. When they got there, Alex nearly fainted. A giant green plant, bigger than Jacks old apartment, was somehow _alive_, and waving its tendrils around. Even though all of this was terrifying, the most horrific thing was that it was Seth and Sara being waved around in those vile cords. Seth was unconscious, otherwise he would probably have escaped easily with his powers. His left arm was visibly snapped, pearly bone sticking out and making the humans stomach's churn.

Bruises, cuts and lacerations littered both the siblings bodies, and he was sure it would be worse if he looked any closer. Their once bright blonde hair was matted, filthy, and their pale skin was stained with dirt. Blue liquid was splattered everywhere, and it took Jack awhile to realize it was the kids blood. Sara was amazingly still awake, using her powers to fend off most of the tendrils, but one was around her neck, choking her, and making it hard to concentrate. The communicator was lying useless on the ground, where Sara had been desperately trying to contact the only person she could trust. Jack registered all of this in under twenty seconds, in which about ten had been focused on attacking the mutation. He ran towards the plant, and punched it hard on the bottom. All it did was send him flying into a brick wall. Moaning in pain, he sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Looking up, he saw Alex run valiantly towards the monster/plant thing, with the same results as him, minus the brick wall. Jack winced again, then decided with a 'Hell no',that he wasn't taking this lying down. He stood up slowly and painfully, taking a fighting stance. Seeing a glimpse of silver in the corner of his eye, he silently and stealthily picked up the piece of broken pipe, and with a war cry, began attacking the plant. It was hard work, and Jack was getting tired, but all the whacking was paying off. Alex was helping too, whenever he hit one place, she would kick another. Evading the tentacles was easy, it was too slow. Even so, Jack's hand was near dislocation, seeing as it was able to grab him now and then. Finally getting a hold of a strategy, he found a root,stomped, and dove beneath the young aliens as they fell. Looking up, he was little surprised, no scratch that, stunned, when he saw Alex smash a delicate hand _through _the thing, watching in a disturbing satisfaction as it flailed and finally sunk through concrete. Jack quickly turned his attention back to the teenagers in his arms though, biting his lip in empathy when pained moans started issuing from the female twin. He did something he hadn't done in what-forever? And started stroking Sara's long hair, trying to be a form of comfort. Alex joined him, kneeling beside Seth, holding his white hand as she tried to access how bad he'd been hurt."Is it dead?" Sara whispered, fluttering open her sapphire eyes to stare at her savior. Jack looked over to where green goop was soaking into the cracks in the side walk.

"Its dead" Jack confirmed. "Good, I hope...I hope..." Sara breathed as she lost the fight for consciousness. "Jack! Seth!"

Alex suddenly cut in urgently, dark hair frazzled. Said driver shifted his attention to the boy. Seth did not look good. He was deathly pale, and a thin stream of blue liquid was trailing from his lips. The abrasions that covered him were more noticeable from where he was sitting now, and the alien's breathing was starting to rasp."We have to get them to a hospital" Alex gasped, beginning to panic in the face of an upcoming medical emergency. "No! Then they'll be discovered" Jack hissed, brain torn between focusing on the twins injuries, or a good plan to cure said wounds. Alex bit her lip. For some reason, the sight of his girlfriend's nervous habits gave him an idea. "That only leaves one option" Jack said as he gently placed Seth on his shoulders in a fireman's lift. '_Deja vu_' he thought dryly. "Where?" Alex asked breathlessly as she hoisted Sara into her arms, already guessing the plan. "My place" Jack replied, already walking/jogging towards the car. Alex nodded furiously. Once Sara and Seth were safely strapped horizontally in the back seat, Jack took off with a roar, breaking several speed limits in the space of ten seconds.

He could only pray they weren't to late.

…...

First chapter, yay. ***Is being sarcastic and attempting Seth's kickass monotone*.**

Review if you can be bothered.


	2. Twooooo

RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN II

…...

I don't own RTWM. Get over it, this site just hearts disclaimers.

Thank-you so much DammitimaD! I'm posting this for you, and hopefully any more readers. It's true, mostly Sara's hurt, and Seth's like-Unharmed. -.-

Yess, I love Angst too. :D

Merci, Don'twannabetorn9. :) Hope you like this one too.

Okie-Dokie, On with Chapter II. Also, this probably won't be that long...I don't have much plot idea's, so if you have any curve balls in mind, tell me in your review or PM me. ;) Some important things are hinted at in this chapter! Something happens with a new powah! (Wriggles eyebrows meaningfully.)

…...

Sara was very, very confused.

Strange lights were blurring beyond her trembling eyelids, and garbled noises echoed everywhere. Her body jolted unsteadily, and the slender arms cradling her tightened. She tried to open her eyes, but she was so tired...

Something bad had happened, she remembered, something that made her worry. More than worry, Sara was scared. Her planet...Seth...Jack Bruno...Earth...Mutant pot plant seed...Parents...Seth.

Wait.

Her brother.

Sara gave another tremor, and more shushing met her ears. Her back was laid down on something soft and warm, so she couldn't help but sink back down into her restless sleep.

...

Alex was worried.

The sapphire liquid just kept coming from both the twins, and Sara was mumbling distressingly in her uncomfortable rest. That didn't compare to Seth's condition though. Choking sounds started to bubble from the normally stoic teen, and Alex guessed with horror that he was coughing up his own blood. She glanced at her boyfriend through her overhanging dark hair, giving a soundless question as to how the alien was doing. Jack didn't look up from the hastily pulled out medical supplies, sweating slightly from frustration, panic and the tenseness of the situation.

"Goddammit,how do doctor's do this!" He hissed angrily, shoulders heaving and teeth gritted.

She quickly joined him, nimble fingers joining his slightly clumsy ones as they attempted to find what was the most urgent injury.

Then, impossibly, things took a turn for the worst.

…...

Jack didn't know much about medical situations, but one thing was for sure. When someone starts convulsing, no matter what age, gender or even species, it isn't good. So when Seth started to shake violently, Jack felt very, very lost.

What could he do!

Time was ticking, ticking ticking...

The blue stain's were spreading, spreading spreading...

Feeling something close close to hyperventilation hit him like a truck, Jack flung his hands out, long fingers splayed, and strangely was only slightly surprised when emerald mist started to revolve around them. Alex on the other hand, gaped, caught between being stunned or trying to keep Seth alive. The green swirls enveloped the boy, cocooning him with a hiss. When the smoky substance dissipated, Alex and Jack stared at each other, then Seth, shocked into silence.

He was completely fine.

Five seconds ago, he was about a centimeter from death, and now he looked like he'd taken a pleasant shower. Alex moved her eye's, lips and hands soundlessly, questioning, and Jack just gestured frantically back at her. He finally regained his voice, trying to convince himself that he was not a miracle worker with magical healing powers.

So Jack exclaimed, ever so eloquently:

"What the mother f-"

…...

(Ducks from flying vegetables because of sucky ending and dumb, short chapter.)

**Ahem**

Please review.

(Gets booed off writing stage)


	3. Threeee

RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN II

(Stares at the disclaimer detective) I totally own- (Glare) F-fine! I don't own Race to Witch Mountain!

…...

Bonjour again audience.

I terribly sorry.

I haven't updated in MONTHS.

Unfortunately, I have a 2 requests, a contest and over 100 messages on Devaintart, so I've been a little busy. However, when I checked my emails I was happily surprised.

Six reviews? I feel like weeping with happiness. :D. Right, replies.

DammitimaD:

Your so sweet! I'm so happy you like this rather...er, strange story idea. Y'know what else, I changed the entire course of this chapter because of you. I asked for ideas, and you blessed me. Lol.

Anyway, thank you again, and sorry this is such a late update.

Camryn:

Oh darling. I'm not that great a writer. In fact, I suck. -.-.I don't know if you got my message from before, so I shall repeat it.

Please do make an account, FF is a great site, fun, challenging and enjoyable. Give, and you get thousand of givens in return. :) Many thankies for your kind words, hope this ones okay as well.

pulchra fabula:

Thank you! I 3 Seth too. ;)

Marynasuke:

Awesomest, teehee. I love that word. Thankyou! Yeah, sorry for being AWOL.

Yes, what is that mysterious stuff?...Lets find out!

On with the chapter!

…...

"What was that?"

"I don't know!"

"You just healed a flippin aliens near fatal injuries with magical sparkly powers! How do you not know!"

"I just don't okay! Can we talk about this later? Sara's still asleep"

Alex huffed in exasperation, but took Jack's words into consideration, kneeling next to the blonde girl. Jack stared at Seth for a little while, running slightly trembling hands through his short hair, when he had a slight epiphany. "Alex...If Seth is 'Healed'...Why isn't he awake?

Alex paused midway through plastering a cut on Sara's arm, going rigid.

"Oh no"

…...

"When Sara wakes up-"

"-We need to ask-"

"-What the hell is going on-"

"-Why Seth isn't awake-"

"-And why shimmery stuff shot out of your hands?"

Jack and Alex turned around in time to see the blonde alien sit up, sapphire eyes huge and questioning, yet serious. Now the immediate panic was over, they could see how sad she was, how dreary.

"H-How did you know that? You were out cold just a second ago!"

Jack questioned in disbelief, staring at Sara as though she was somehow still sleeping with her eyes open and sitting up.

Sara widened her eyes even more in inquiry, as though the answer was plainly obvious.

"Some of it is still floating over there"

And pointed a dainty hand towards Seth's still body, where little sparkly things were circling him.

She then bit her lip, and staggered slightly towards her brother. Alex and Jack followed, sharing a look.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds, in which Sara stared at her twin, and Jacks impatience started to swell throughout the room.

She started very quietly, wrapping her pale hands around one of her brothers white ones.

"Were still very young...especially for our planets standard"

Jack sat down slowly beside her, listening intently.

"When we use our powers...we don't have as much control as our elders"

Another breath, lowered golden eyelashes.

"Some of our abilities...may of...leaked"

Tensed rosy lips, a squeeze of Seth's hand.

"I think...you may have alien attributes...Jack Bruno"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Is he okay?"

"...No"

"Oh"

...

Jack stared blankly at the wall, attempting to make sense of this slightly- really- very insane situation.

"So. I. Can. Heal. People?"

"Yes?"

Sara tried, looking concerned for her friends wellbeing.

"Oh. Right."

"Jack Bruno? Do you have a disease that only lets you speak in one word breaks?"

"Its called having an emotional breakdown" Alex filled in for her, patting her boyfriend on the back sympathetically.

Jack took another deep breath, forcing himself to focus.

"Why isn't Seth fine then? It obviously didn't work very well..."

Sara narrowed her glimmering eyes.

"Don't say that Jack Bruno. My brother would be...d-dead without your help"

Her lips trembled and whitened when mentioning what could of happened, but her will was strong.

"I think...we need another one my race. My abilities are too different to help Seth, but another person helping you..."

Jack laced his long fingers behind his brunet head, anticipating a really sore headache.

"Yeah, except earth, as you might of noticed, isn't full of you guys"

Alex crossed her arms with a scowl, glaring at her 'significant other'.

Sara slowly let go of her twins weak hand, standing up shakily. She met Jacks dark eyes with her determined ocean ones, delicate face set.

"Our cousin is, and I know exactly where to find him"

…...

I think I'm incapable of doing anything BUT cliffhangers.

And annoyingly short chapters! Whyyyy! D:

So yeah, it was kinda a boring filler chapter, but hey, I think it was slightly less crap then usual.

I threw in some Brother-Sister love for good measure. Or maybe its Sister-to-Brother-love-while-hes-lying-unconcious-on-an-ugly-couch-after-being-attacked-by-a-mutant-alien-plant.

….Still counts right?

Anyway, if you can drag up the energy to review, please, submit your ideas for an OC. I need help!

Cha cha my wonderful people.

Since I've been listening to Slipknot and watching Tobuscus;

Peace off, and stay (Sic).

;)


End file.
